User talk:Assassin Swipe
No, not just on it-you have to be active, suggest improvements, etc...you can't just come in and blackmail (it may not be intentional, but you created another wiki which will steal editors from Custom LEGO Wiki, and the only way to get you to move is by giving you an administrative position-ie, blackmail). I'm not trying to be harsh, but please understand that to be an administrator you must have worked hard for it. 21:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature * Please fix your signauture. If it is not fixed within two days, it will simply be deleted. Thanks, 00:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Message Hello, I suggest you please leave that message on Nighthawk leader's Talk page. Not his Userpage.[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:message Alright, just as long is was unintentional.[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Message Great. Im sure that settles this matter.[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 21:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Message NightHawk leader has his reasons. Maybe the image messed up the font of some pages.=P[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 22:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Message I don't actually know the details, but i've seen images messing up fonts. But im still not sure, maybe something else is wrong.=P [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 00:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I can probably help you with your sig if I have time.[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 00:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Message * Hi, all userboxes must go through Userbox proposals to be approved- users can't make whatever user templates they feel like making. Although, you are of course welcome to just put the code for the userbox on your userpage. Also, about your userpage- would you please be able to change the minifigure template to a user template? Minifigure templates are reserved for the mainspace, since they can generate automatic categories which do not belong on userpages. is designed as a user infobox, where they can put any information they want down. If you just change 01:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know but ideas can go on Custom LEGO wiki, so why not just make one big wiki? 00:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 05:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Stop editing pages, and not leaving any new info. Signature (2) * Hello again. Your new signature is still in violation of the signature policy. If you need help with fixing it, I'm more than happy to help you fix it. 05:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ** I think that should've fixed it- can you try signing please? 01:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *** Yeah, that seems to work fine :) If you want to change your sig, you'll need to edit User:Malc./sig1 now though, make sure you don't change User:Malc./sig, since that's what's doing the bit to keep the character count down 01:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Blog deletion I have deleted your blog "User blog:Malc./Bye", as you added a tag to it. You didn't give any reason, so I just wanted to notify you about the deletion. 11:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LBVG See http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Malc._(Character) and edit it as you like. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 02:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Rys Malc, why'd you unblock Rys on the LMBW? He impersonated me with a dupe account, trolled, and spammed. Obi blocked him for a reason. :/ -MassiveSoda 16:09, July 4, 2013 (UTC) hai o: You edited. Are you returning? :3 (You should :P) Hi Can you hop on chat when you get the chance? 22:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ^read above 16:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) unblock me --Jibanyan1234 (talk) 16:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) unblock me from lego message boards wikia